In the past, there have been proposed image pickup units such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera (camera-integrated recorder) that generate picture data used for stereoscopic picture display that provides stereoscopic viewing with use of parallax between right and left eyes.
For example, an image pickup unit that includes two lenses and one image pickup device and generates two pictures (a left-eye picture and a right-eye picture) for stereoscopic picture display has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).